epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles battled the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT. They are a team consisting of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They were all voiced by Nice Peter; Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo were also voiced by EpicLLOYD, who physically portrayed them with Xin Wuku as the stunt double. Furthermore, Michelangelo appeared as a cameo in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 10: Brandon, in which he was also portrayed by Lloyd. Information on the rappers The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (often shortened to TMNT or Ninja Turtles) are a fictional team of four teenage anthropomorphic turtles who were mutated from the ooze in the sewers after a boy accidentally dropped his baby turtles in it. Named after the Renaissance artists, they were trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei named Master Splinter in the art of ninjutsu. Leonardo is the leader of the group, Donatello is the intellectual one, Michelangelo is the comic relief one, and Raphael is the tough and serious one. From their home in the storm sewers of New York City, they battle petty criminals, evil overlords, mutated animals, and alien invaders while attempting to remain isolated from society. Their main villain is the Shredder, who leads the Foot Clan. The Turtles are allies with vigilante Casey Jones and reporter April O'Neil. The characters originated in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book in 1984, created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, before their expansion into a cartoon series, films, video games, toys, and other general merchandise. During the peak of the franchise's popularity in the late 1980s through the early 1990s, it gained considerable worldwide success and fame. Lyrics [Note: Leonardo is in blue, Donatello is in purple, Raphael is in red, and Michelangelo is in orange. All turtles rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' The wisdom of our master (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Heeyah!) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! I can Bebop and Steadyrock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Uh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy! Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai! (Uhhh…) Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, 'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. 'Verse 2:' Yo, go ahead and hate. We'll just skate on by! You guys draw more dicks than New York pride! We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy! (Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!) Chowing on your tower made of pizza! Save a slice for me! Trivia *The TMNT are the second group rappers to have their names announced individually, after the Renaissance Artists. *If you look closely on the arcade machine in the Turtles' background, you can see reused footage of the Mario Brothers from Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. *Some of the Turtles' voices sounded as if they were switched at the beginning of their verse. Leonardo sounded like Michelangelo and vice versa. Raphael sounded like Donatello and vice versa. *They are the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth rappers to require a stunt double. *They are the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth comic book characters to rap. *Due to the Turtles' segment being filmed in front of a blue screen, filming using Leonardo's blue mask and Donatello's purple mask were not done. Instead, post-editing altered the colors of the existing masks to a shade of blue and purple. *The Turtle suit was created by Dragan Radic. *Their 2014 movie, produced by Michael Bay, was mentioned by Stanley Kubrick in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. *During the ERB Tour 2015, the Jackpot Golden Boys dressed up as the TMNT and danced across the stage. *They are referenced by the Joker in The Joker vs Pennywise. Gallery Leonardo (Turtle) Title Card.gif|Leonardo's title card Leonardo (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Leonardo|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Michelangelo (Turtle) Title Card.gif|Michelangelo's title card Michelangelo (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Michelangelo|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Donatello (Turtle) Title Card.gif|Donatello's title card Donatello (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Donatello|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael (Turtle) Title Card.gif|Raphael's title card Raphael (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Raphael|link=Raphael (Turtle) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Costume Early Stage.png|The TMNT costume at an early stage Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Stunt Double.png|Xin Wuku in the TMNT suit next to Dragan Radic Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Xin Wuku